Sneertooth
Sneertooth is a black tom with amber eyes. He is wearing Moonridge's Dog Tooth Claws.Revealed in the WindClan Camp History :Sneer is born to two kittypets in Twolegplace, Daisy and Jackson. He has a single sister, Silver, who seems to be quite frightened of him at times. :He stats to learn that Jasmine, another kittypet, is his rival. He continually slips away during the day, but nobody knows where he goes. :When Sneerkit's new family is threatened to be sent to the pound, Daisy takes him and Silverkit to WindClan to be safe. :Sneerkit now knows about his past life, and tries to get revenge on Mudpaw, but then he notices cats in Windclan thinking he is Sneer, so he hangs low for a while. Silverkit is later killed for an unknown reason, but Foxpaw and Mudpaw think Sneerkit is the one who killed her. :He is shown to be rude to Mudpaw, Foxpaw, and her Friends. Even one day, he minor injures her, Mudkit says she forgives him, but she seems to be sharp and fearful towards him. :He reveals that he knows that he was once Sneer, and he changes the subject whenever talk of the rogue comes up. :Many warriors disapprove of his aggression. :He then has to clean out the elder's den because he was mean to Silverkit. :His sister later dies of Unknown causes. When Swallowflight starts accusing cats of killing Silverkit, she pounces on Scarheart and claws an eye out. Sneerkit helps his uncle up and attacks Swallowflight. He manages to rip her ear. Sneerkit is known to have Sneer's spirit swirling around him, confirming to Mudpaw he is Sneer. Sneerkit later gets in a fight with Redkit. Redkit reveals that he knows he is Sneer. The next few days, he is seen talking mostly to Leafkit and Flarekit. Sneerkit then learns that Frostflash had tried killing Mudpaw and Sandkit. Sneerkit thinks he can use her to take revenge on the 3 kits of WindClan. Sneerkit is visited by Flame, and is taken to Twolegplace. Flame insists that he is a tool, but Sneerkit pushes away Flame, leaving him in Twolegplace. He then meets Frostflash and Shadow for the first time, trying to get them to follow him. As he leaves, he notices two cats: Porcupine and Yew. He speaks with Porcupine, getting the impression he is wondering why he's here. Sneerkit then returns to WindClan, and is noticed right away by Mudpaw. Sneerkit watches Mudpaw be attacked by Sparrowpaw, memorizing the move that Mudpaw used. He joins in questioning his uncle when Mudpaw asks about her kin. Later, while Mudpaw and Foxpaw are fighting Yew, who Sneerkit has made her think rogues are the best, is attacked by Cedarkit, who thinks he killed Silverkit. He denies it, but before he says it he is thrown into the Nursery. Mudpaw suspects him for making Yew insane. :Later, It is revealed he is trying to get Darkpaw on his side. :Sneerkit is apprenticed soon after, and is given the name Sneerpaw. Swiftflight is chosen to be his mentor. Sneerpaw is known to be plotting with Yew, Frostflash, Shadow, and Porcupine. He later plans on getting Darkpaw glared. He watches Foxfire have kits, and he watches Mudkit with intrest. Later, at his assement he discovers a underground tunnel WindClan Cats used to use. He brags about it to the apprentices later. :He passes his assessment, and Cloudstar gives him his warrior name: Sneertooth. :He later sends his followers to attack WindClan. Mudheart tells Cloudstar that Sneertooth killed his sister. :He is seen watching the battle with Yew, and she confeses to him that she loves him. Sneertooth nods, and he watches Mudheart trying to beat his rogues. He is almost killed by Kiba, but Mudheart saves him, and proclaims to WindClan he killed Silverkit. :He is exiled from WindClan for his Crimes. :He sees Moonridge hunting, and kills him for his Dog Tooth Claws. Darkangel see's him and tries to get her gang to attack, but his followers show up and defend while Sneertooth goes into Hiding. :Unknown to him, Yew has his kits. :He is seen on WindClan territory with Crimson. They both ambushed Foxfire. Moons Sneertooth is 13 moons old. Personality :Sneerpaw is very crafty, and has no trouble lying. He hides his anger and other emotions very well. Trivia *Sneerpaw is the reincarnate of Sneer. *He is a good Tunneler. This will be a major role later in his life. Theme Song Character: Xepher: Tatash Themes: He is Not One Of Us: The Cast of Lion King 2: Simba's Pride Images Real Life Image Fan art Sneer's.Two.Sides.jpg|Sneer's Two Sides, by Foxclaw Sneerkit.FanartForSage.png|Sneerkit, by Foxclaw Family Members Mate: :Yew:Revealed in the WindClan Camp Living Sons: :Snarl: Living :Fang: Living :Owl: Living Daughter: :Notch: Living Father: :Jackson: Deceased, Member of StarClan Mother: :Daisy: Living Sister: :Silverkit:Revealed in the WindClan Camp Deceased, Member of StarClan. Uncle: :Scarheart:Revealed in the WindClan Camp1 - Living Cousins: :Foxfire:Revealed on Talk:Scarheart, January 16th, 2011 Living :Frostwind:Revealed on Talk:Scarheart, January 16th, 2011 Living :Mudheart:Revealed on Talk:Scarheart, January 16th, 2011 Living Second Cousins: :Finchkit:Revealed in the WindClan Camp, August 16th, 2011 Living :Mudkit:Revealed in the WindClan Camp, August 16th, 2011 Living :Foxkit:Revealed in the WindClan Camp, August 16th, 2011 Living :Moonkit:Revealed in the WindClan Camp, August 16th, 2011 Living :Swipekit: Living :Wispkit: Living :Bramblekit: Living Family Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Character Category:Tom Category:Living Characters Category:Sage's Characters Category:Rogue Category:Warrior